


Good morning darling

by AmazingVulcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingVulcan/pseuds/AmazingVulcan
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to wake up to some nice cuddles with your boyfriend. Hanzo and Mccree finally get to.





	Good morning darling

**Author's Note:**

> More writing inspired by the same amazing artist, but this comic instead:
> 
> https://ludwigplayingthetrombone.tumblr.com/post/162877858555/been-having-an-episode-so-some-chill-stuff

They were both laying in bed, asleep. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, the blinds letting in some of the light. Mccree groggily awoke, the sun casting a warm glow across the pale room.

Jesse saw Hanzo laying next to him, flat on his back. He looked peacful as he laid there, unaware as to what was going on. Without thinking, Jesse leaned forwards and planted a strong kiss on his arm, right on his dragon scars.

Mccree found every bit of his boyfriend breathtaking. The small scars littering his body, how in the mornings he could see how hairy his legs were, his smooth black hair and his sharp jaw. Jesse adored the man next to him with all of his heart and he always would.

Unkown to Jesse, Hanzo had awoken when he felt the soft lips on his arm. Mccree grumbled and rolled over, shutting his eyes to try to get more sleep.

Hanzo then leaned towards his boyfriend, planting a soft kiss on his neck and then running his hands through his smooth, dark hair. Mccree let out a low hum as the action relaxed him.

Mccree scooted back, not too far for Hanzo to have to stop, but far enough for more snuggles. Jesse's warm legs intangled themself into Hanzo's and Hanzo moved one arm away to hug his lover. Mccree took in a deep breath, his chubby stomach pushing against Hanzo's arm.

"Good morning, Jesse." Mumbled Hanzo into his neck, his warm breath only relaxing the other even more.

"Good mornin', darlin'." Responded Jesse, the happiness in his voice making Hanzo smile.

The two men laid there for twenty more minutes, just enjoying the sheer intimacy of the whole situation and if they where ten minutes late, the smiles they had made everyone 'forget'.


End file.
